Talk:Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough
Route Names? Just wondering why is this route keep changing? for Elferia Route people keep changing from MagTech, Weapon and Techology. for the conquering nation route, change for Tyrant, Overlord, Supreme King?(Yu-Gi-Oh???) route... Orfan's route is great since it been called Magic route nothing more. I know there is no official names for the routes. *For Elferia route if its called MagTech then Orfan route should be called Monster or Distortion Dragon Route **As Elferia use MagTech to create the MagTech battleship and Orfan using monster to create Distorted Dragon... but this will be a stupid idea. **Will it not be much easier to keep it 魔術(Magic), and 兵器(Weapon) Route since that is whats is label in the Red and Blue circle and the points recorded in the Save file. *For Overlord, Supreme King??? route, i am assuming that the Japanese name "覇王" is used: (Note: none of the translation is wrong but not 100% correct also. Since there is no word in english for 覇王) **First of all Supreme King - It have been used in anime that 覇王 translate in to Supreme King. Since in some dictionary 覇 = Supreme, or one who stand above others. **Overlord - it can be explain from 覇's define stand above others, since this is the title a Lord take for themselves to show that he is above other Lords **Conqueror - 覇 can mean take from others. In this case conquest or conquer. So Conquer King or Conqueor can do also. **Tyrannt - 覇 can mean stand above other or rule with might, in other words oppress others, a Tyrannt. *Just wondering which name people prefer, so we can change all of them to the same name, and delete the doubles. to stop the confusion to readers. FateArchSaber (talk) 22:11, June 3, 2013 (UTC) *I would argue that Tyrant is the wrong translation. The proper translation for tyrant is 暴君, 覇王 does not imply tyranny, though it may result in it. Unlike 暴, 覇 is not a inherently negative description of a king. I would say Overlord and Conqueror are the more fitting translation. Supreme king just sounds ridiculously silly. UnknownOrigin (talk) 23:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) *Since there is only one reference to "Supreme King" in the entire article, I've changed it to Overlord (which seems to be used the most throughout the article).UnknownOrigin (talk) 06:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) *I will agree that Supreme King is silly. Overlord is most like the best since it will be the closest one, again there is no words for it in english. First I will restate that 覇 is more like to taken over things, i can understand it relation with Supreme since it can mean take over title or kingship. Tyrannt is equally bad, but history says that alot of Conqueror are Tyrannts: since someone written it on the page before so i added it in.FateArchSaber (talk) 23:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) General Editor Talk At 207.237.55.22: Yan-Gasoru: The masked gentleman joining event does NOT trigger on turn 15. I had it trigger on turn 21 because I delayed the surrender event (due to Ranahaim refusing to capture the capital of the Dukedom until turn 18). This information is also found on the Japanese wiki. Link: http://www53.atwiki.jp/madoukoukaku/pages/38.html#id_157b70a6 You also mentioned conditions that were removed, what were you referring to? The only thing I noticed you added back in was the 15 turn thing. On a side note, please ignore the summary on the last edit... UnknownOrigin (talk) 07:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the after the edit it is say that Masked Gentleman join after Lanahaimu Fall, i clear the prolog around 4-5 weeks so it is about week 15 for me normally. But it should be around 10 week after declare cease-fire with Yun-Gasoru. i am pretty sure that Gulandross joined me before Ranahaimu hostage happen. FateArchSaber (talk) 23:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I also cleared prologue on the 5th week and I accepted ceasefire immediately. I just went back to my old save file before the event and waited till turn 25 before taking サンハネ荒野, which triggers the vassalisation event. Masked Gentleman joined right after that (turn 26), making this 20-21 turns since I had ceasefire with Yan-Gasoru. Note that I am referring to Ranahaim 'vassal' event, which is different than the Ranahaim 'fall' event (where you invade its capital). On an interesting side note that I noticed during the above test... it seems Air Ciel still challenges you even if you refuse one of her challenges... Not sure if there is a finite limit though. UnknownOrigin (talk) 05:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I too have check that yes, Gulandross joins after Lanahaimu request to surrender, it seem to be false memory that he joins before. There is 2 things i notice though, 1st thing is: it isn't surprise but Route selection can be started right after Gulandross joined, and 2nd thing is: that i have conquer only ソミル前線基地, 魔法街フリム, クムアット要塞 and Lanahaimu surrender, wondering how many terrtories you have to take before that happens. Air.Ciel will keep visiting until the crystalization talk with Eida at Burnie. FateArchSaber (talk) 06:18, June 20, 2013 (UTC) That is a good point that I missed. I actually invaded both クムアット要塞 and サンハネ荒野 on the same turn so I never noticed that. My theory is that there maybe multiple conditions for this event since it is theortically possible to get to Ranahaim capital with only 2 Ranahaim territories: 魔法街フリム->雷鳴の門(Neutral)->月虹の潜流瀑 or a 'rush' to the capital by invading 3 territories in the same turn (using 3 movement units). Unfortunately, I don't have a save file to test out this theory. As for the Air Ciel, I got the idea that you have to accept all her duels from the detailed walkthrough. I guess that was just a mistaken. UnknownOrigin (talk) 13:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC)